


Convention

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words evening, amuse, realize.





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

> It's time again for the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge that I run with Smowkie! You can check hers out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171936167964/todays-sterekdrabbles-words-were-evening-amuse)

“Good evening,” Derek began at the podium, and Stiles slouched deeper into his chair.  He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Derek on stage. There was just something about his husband standing in front of a room full of other werewolves and their emissaries, wearing the suit he wore at their wedding, that just  _ did _ things to Stiles.

Judging by Derek’s amused expression, Stiles had a feeling he knew.  Stiles nearly groaned out loud when he realized Derek wouldn’t be the only one to know soon.  He shook his head and focused in on today’s topic: “Sparks and their Powers”.


End file.
